


Just Deserts

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral, Smut, Strap-Ons, blowjob, the usual really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa brings a very specific "gift" for Rose to a family dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Deserts

**Author's Note:**

> It has been way too long since I've written anything smutty, so here you go!
> 
> This is an idea that I've had for such a long time, so I am glad to finally publish it. (I mean, who doesn't constantly think about Luisa wearing a strap-on to dinner?)
> 
> Enjoy the sin!

Luisa looked down, smoothing the creases in her trousers, maybe a dress would have been better, less obvious. She never wore slacks and someone was bound to notice the change. It was too late anyway now, so after smoothing her pants down one last time, Luisa knocked on the door.

‘Luisa, hi,’ Rose greeted, subtly taking in her appearance, her gaze momentarily resting on the black slacks she was wearing.

‘Rose, is my father here already?’ Luisa asked, feeling a grin start to pull at the corners of her lips. It was always the first thing she asked when she went over to her father’s place, usually he wasn’t there and she and Rose had some time for themselves.

‘No, he isn’t here yet,’ Rose started, but she didn’t smile like she usually did, so Luisa held back. ‘But your brother is.’

‘Rafael came to a family dinner?’ Luisa asked, that messed with her plans a little.

‘Yes, he did,’ Rose said, looking just as thrilled about that as Luisa felt.

‘Can I come in, brother or not?’ Luisa asked, still grinning.

‘Of course,’ Rose said. ‘You look nice today. The slacks are new.’

‘Yes, they are,’ Luisa said, the awkward chitchat getting the better of her. Conversation between the two of them when other people were around always felt so forced. They always had to pretend like they did not want to leave and make-out (and more) somewhere else. So instead of continuing to awkwardly talk about the weather or something equally mundane, Luisa stepped forward and wrapped Rose in a tight hug.

‘Luisa, what are you—oh,’ Rose said breathlessly. Stepping away immediately after.

Luisa’s already wide grin turned into a face-splitting one when she saw the surprise and lust swirling through Rose’s blue eyes.

‘Dinner first,’ Luisa grinned, walking past Rose, hips swaying confidently. Now if she could just avoid hugging anyone else tonight, everything would be set. Because while Rose got turned on by the toy hidden beneath the dark fabric of her slacks, her family would not be so understanding of her sudden addition.

‘Luisa?’ Rose asked, the door now closed behind them.

‘Yes?’ Luisa asked, still smirking as she turned around.

‘Eat fast,’ Rose smiled, her hand brushing against the bulge in Luisa’s pants as she passed her.

Luisa smiled to herself, very satisfied with how her plan had worked out so far.

>>>>> 

Luisa had to reminded herself to stop smiling so much. Her father and Rafael were arguing about something, and it wouldn’t do to keep smiling like this.

Rose was a little better at keeping a straight face. She nodded along with the conversation happening around them, but Luisa knew her mind was somewhere else entirely. Most likely near the redhead’s hand high on the inside of Luisa’s thigh.

Rose had abandoned her usual spot next to her father, in favor of sitting at Luisa’s side, claiming a draft was bothering her on the other side of the table.

Luisa bit her lip, both to keep from smiling and from making an inappropriate sound as Rose drew spirals and whirls on her leg through the thin material of her slacks.

Dinner progressed slowly, much too slowly for Luisa. Because while she had worn the strap-on to a family dinner to tease Rose, Rose was definitely doing most of the teasing at the moment. Her hand was running up and down Luisa’s thigh, nails scratching lightly, nudging the dildo so it pressed against Luisa’s center.

‘Stop it,’ Luisa hissed, catching Rose’s hand and pushing it off her lap.

Rose grinned, moving her chair several inches closer to Luisa’s. Whispering ‘you started this, you don’t get to finish it’ under her breath while pointedly putting her hand back on Luisa’s thigh.

Luisa wanted to groan but that would alert her father and brother to the fact something was going on underneath the table and saying that was bad would be putting it mildly.

After another round of teasing from Rose, Luisa didn’t know if she should be grateful for Rafael’s presence at the dinner or not. On the one hand, Rafael was doing a marvelous job of keeping their father distracted so Rose could “help her out”. On the other, because Rafael and their father were so distracted, Rose’s teasing had reached new heights and Luisa had to try very, _very_ hard to keep quiet.

This was not how this evening was supposed to go, Rose should be the one squirming in her seat, not her!

Luisa bit her lip to suppress another moan, maybe it was time to go on the offensive, make Rose the one stifling her moans for a change.

Tonight, Rose was wearing a tight dress which made it very easy for Luisa to slide her hand up the redhead’s thigh. Doing what Rose had done earlier, scratch, circle and stroke, just on bare skin.

It wasn’t long before they both had the other so turned on that eating their dinner had lost its priority. But Rafael and Emilio were still arguing and things couldn’t progress any further before both of them had safely been disposed of.

‘Darling, your dinner’s getting cold,’ Rose said sweetly, her finger still massaging the inside of Luisa’s thigh.

‘We will discuss this later,’ Emilio said to Rafael, picking his knife and fork back up.

‘But dad, it is important for the Marbella to…’

And just like that they were distractedly arguing again.

‘Darling, please, no more business at the table.’

Emilio smiled at Rose. ‘Of course.’ He checked his watch. ‘I am not very hungry, Rafael, let’s discuss this down at the office. Leave the women to finish their dinner in peace.’

‘Fine,’ Rafael grumbled.

Luisa looked over at Rose with a look of silent admiration. Somehow, Rose always got her father to do what she wanted, without even uttering a word of what she’d wanted. She’d read the situation and found the fastest way to get rid of Emilio and Rafael.

‘Don’t work to late,’ Rose smiled innocently as Emilio leaned down to kiss her quickly on the cheek.

‘It shouldn’t take too long,’ Emilio said. Everyone in the room knowing it would be hours before Emilio returned to the room.

Emilio and Rafael left the room arguing.

As soon as the door locked behind them, Rose got up. ‘I’m not really hungry all of the sudden.’ She licked her lips, her eyes conveying hunger of a different kind.

‘Me neither,’ Luisa grinned.

‘Good, because I thought they would never leave,’ Rose husked as she walked Luisa backwards through the room. Steering her with her body.

She was so close Luisa had to tilt her head back to look at her.

Luisa grinned, running her tongue over the pulse point in Rose’s neck, sucking lightly.

Suddenly, Rose’s slow, teasing attitude changed complete and she pushed Luisa roughly onto the couch, dropping to her knees in front of her.

‘Lift your hips,’ Rose urged, tugging at Luisa’s pants.

Luisa eagerly obliged, wanting nothing more than to get naked; the dinner really had lasted way too long. And combined with all the teasing that had been going on during it, she was about ready to combust.

‘Thank god,’ Rose sighed when she noticed Luisa was naked underneath her slacks except for the very nice addition of the strap-on jutting up from her hips.

Luisa sucked in a breath through her teeth at the image of Rose’s head lowering down above the black silicon of the strap-on.

She realized what Rose was going to do a second before the head of the dildo passed the redhead’s lips. Rose had never done that before but Luisa wasn’t about to complain.

Luisa couldn’t help but buck her hips up a little as Rose moved her mouth up and down the shaft, she couldn’t feel it, but the sight was arousing enough.

Rose made a noise of protest, her fingers digging into Luisa’s thighs as she repeated her earlier up-down pattern, now keeping Luisa in place.

Luisa dug her fingers into the couch cushions before realizing she had a much better place to rest her hands.

Rose moaned when Luisa tangled her hands in her hair, forcing her to pull back a bit.

‘Don’t stop,’ Luisa husked, surprised by how breathy her voice already sounded. The arousal definitely noticeable in her voice, and Rose hadn’t actually, physically, touched her yet.

Rose’s reply was to release the cock form her mouth with a wet pop, looking up at Luisa through her lashes, maintaining eye contact as she licked the head of the fake phallus, running her tongue down all the way to the base, her breath hot on Luisa’s thighs for just a moment, disappearing as soon as it came.

Rose repeated her actions until the dildo was shining in the low lighting of the room. She grinned at Luisa before guiding the strap-on to her mouth again, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked the head into her mouth.

‘Fuck, Rose,’ Luisa groaned, wishing she could feel Rose’s mouth around her; feel her lick and suck. But the visual all by itself was good enough to make Luisa tighten her hands in Rose’s red curls again, forcing her down while thrusting her hips up a bit.

Rose moaned, seemingly in approval this time, and Luisa continued her actions, slowly fucking Rose’s mouth.

Luisa could feel arousal start to drip down her thighs, Rose giving her a blow job having managed to turn her on even more than the teasing at the table had done. And she felt like it was time to move things past foreplay.

She pulled lightly on Rose’s hair, watching the glistening cock slide free from her mouth.

Rose met her eyes again, her eyes so dark Luisa could barely see the blue ring surrounding the black of Rose’s pupils.

‘I want you,’ Luisa said, her voice a deep whisper. ‘Fuck,’ she whispered as Rose wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Tonight just watching Rose was enough to turn her on, but she wanted more.

Rose grinned, planting one last kiss on the tip of the strap-on before getting to her feet, quickly shedding her dress and her underwear. ‘Believe me, I want you too,’ Rose smirked as she straddled Luisa lap.

Luisa moved her hand down between Rose’s legs, not that she doubted that Rose could take the full length of the strap-on right now, she just wanted to make sure and not accidentally hurt her lover.

Rose thrust against her hand, her eyes falling closed as she let out a low moan.

‘Please,’ Rose growled, her hands gripping Luisa’s shoulder tightly. ‘Fuck me. The whole dinner I could think of nothing else but you inside me. Lu, please,’ Rose pleaded, not that Luisa needed much convincing; she had wanted nothing more than to comply with Rose’s wishes, that’s why she brought the strap-on in the first place.

‘Because you asked so nicely,’ Luisa grinned.

Rose glared at her for a moment but then smiled, reaching between them to line the strap-on up with her center.

Luisa carefully watched the expression on Rose’s face change as she sank down on the black, silicon shaft protruding from her hips. Luisa memorized each whimper, each moan. How Rose’s fingers dug into her skin and then relaxed after, dug in and relaxed.

Luisa was staying perfectly still, letting Rose decide the pace.

‘God,’ Rose sighed, her eyelids fluttering, revealing the darkened blue to Luisa when Rose finally opened her eyes all the way.

‘Mmh,’ Luisa smiled, not knowing where to put her hands first. She loved being this close to Rose. Their bodies almost completely touching, their faces just inches from each other, Rose looming slighter higher (as she always did) thanks to her position in Luisa’s lap. She eventually settled for one hand on Rose’s waist, her fingers brushing Rose’s back softly, as the other stroked a lock of hair out of Rose’s face.

The gesture was soft and sweet and Luisa knew it was just the calm before the storm, because with all this buildup there was no way they were going to take things slow.

Rose looked deep into Luisa’s eyes and smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

The soft brush of lips soon became a heated kiss, fueled on by the increasingly frantic rolling of Rose’s hips.

Their current position wasn’t doing much for Luisa, but it was obviously working for Rose, who moaned loudly into the kiss, rising up of Luisa’s lap and lowering herself down again, fucking herself slowly.

Luisa pulled Rose’s bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it softly as she started to lift her hips in time with Rose’s, making the moans take on a more breathless quality as well as increase in frequency.

‘Faster,’ Rose panted, throwing her head back so her throat was exposed to Luisa.

Luisa bit her lip, Rose neck was a flawless canvas she would love to mark, but she couldn’t. So instead of the love bites she wanted to leave there, Luisa kissed down the soft skin of Rose’s throat to her hypnotically bouncing breasts.

She had grossly neglected them before, too enamored with the equipment currently between her legs to pay much attention to Rose’s body.

Her hands kneaded Rose’s breasts as her mouth kissed, nipped and soothed, her tongue circling and flicking rock-hard nipples.

‘Lu,’ Rose moaned. ‘Make me come, please.’

Luisa smiled, changing their positions in one smooth twist of her body, leaving Rose gasping for air with her back now flat on the couch, while she herself now hovered over the beautiful redhead.

With more leverage and space to move, Luisa was finally able to do what she came here for and actually fuck Rose with deep, hard and fast thrusts, her free hand circling Rose’s clit to push her towards the edge.

The room was filled with gasps, pants and groans. The air smelled of sex and arousal and Rose’s body language emphasized how close she was to orgasm. Small droplets of perspiration had gathered in the hollow of Rose’s throat, her chest and face were flushed, her eyes closed, her breasts heaving, all her muscles tensed and ready to snap at the lightest stimulation.

Luisa leaned in closer, running her tongue up the column of Rose’s throat. Brushing her lips over the heated skin, feeling Rose’s rushed breath flow past her cheek.

‘Lu, please,’ Rose said, her eyes shut tightly, her nails digging into Luisa’s shoulders.

Luisa grinned, Rose looked so very beautiful right now, so thoroughly fucked. Her hair was a mess, her make-up ruined, her lips swollen and her skin was flushed. And best of all, Luisa knew she was the cause.

‘Come for me,’ she whispered against Rose’s lips before closing the distance between them, swallowing Rose’s moans with a deep and hungry kiss.

Luisa sped up her thrusts, feeling Rose arch up against her as she got closer and closer to orgasm, all her muscles seizing up.

‘Come,’ Luisa ordered as she pushed in to the hilt one last time, flicking Rose’s clit simultaneously.

Rose threw her head back against the pillows, her breath stuck in her chest as a red hot fire coursed through her veins, making her see stars.

Luisa stayed very still and just watched Rose slowly come to her senses again. She was so beautiful like this and Luisa loved seeing her this way.

‘Hey,’ Luisa grinned when Rose’s eyelids started fluttering, brushing some locks of hair away from Rose’s face.

‘Hey,’ Rose croaked, her voice deep and raspy. ‘You, are amazing,’ she breathed, reaching up to pull Luisa in for a kiss.

‘So are you,’ Luisa smiled.

‘Hmm,’ Rose hummed, looking utterly content to stay just like this for a while longer.

But Luisa’s muscles were burning from the exertion and holding herself up.

‘Do you think I can move?’ she asked.

‘Slowly,’ Rose said, her eyes so dark as she looked at Luisa, it sent another throb of pleasure straight to Luisa’s core.

Luisa very slowly pulled out, watching a slightly pained expression cross Rose’s face.

‘Did I hurt you?’ Luisa asked softly. Feeling like maybe she had gone too fast too soon.

Rose shook her head. ‘It’s a good hurt. I’m just, _sensitive_ , right now.’ She hissed as Luisa pulled out completely. Leaving her feeling empty.

Luisa undid the buckles on the harness, squirming out of it and letting it drop to the floor. It had served its purpose, but right now she just wanted to feel Rose with nothing in between them.

‘You didn’t come.’ It wasn’t a question.

‘That’s okay,’ Luisa said, stroking Rose’s face. ‘Making you come so hard was a lot of fun too.’

‘Not good enough,’ Rose grinned languidly, sliding out from underneath Luisa, dropping onto the floor.

‘First, I’m going to eat you out,’ Rose said, spinning Luisa in place so her legs were hanging over the edge of the couch.

‘Second.’ She positioned herself between Luisa’s spread legs, pulling Luisa closer towards her. ‘after you came, I am going to fuck you and show you just how _good_ hurt can be.’

‘And third,’ she said as she lowered her head down between Luisa’s legs.

But Luisa didn’t need to know what the third thing was. The first two, said in Rose’s low, husky voice, were already enough to send her into an incoherent spiral of pleasure. So when Rose actually started with the first item on her list, she was already halfway gone.

Wearing a strap-on to a family dinner was definitely something she would consider doing again in the future. As the results were _very_ favorable indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome and so are prompts for further smut or other Roisa related shenanigans. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
